Matt plus Scott plus Brandy
by Black Lighted Clouds
Summary: The adults, Pedro and Jamie leave Scott and Matt alone in the house for a few hours. Professor Chambers forgot to put her brandy away. Warning: alcohol use.


Professor Chambers thought it was a good idea to leave Scott and Matt all alone, hoping to give them time to learn to get along. It hindsight, it was quite a silly decision, but it didn't seem like it at the time. She and Richard had just broken up yet another fight between them and they were in the kitchen, after she had exiled them both two their respective rooms, wondering vaguely if this was what being a mother was like.

"What are we going to do with them?" Richard asked in despair, plopping himself down on a chair and looking exhausted.

"We have to convince them that the other is not so bad, because really, they're both good boys, they just find it hard to get along."

Richard rolled his eyes, "And what exactly do you propose we do? Tie them together? Lock them in a room? Hypnotise them?"

"Well excuse me for coming up with suggestions!" she yelled, slamming her bottle of brandy down so hard she put a crack in the bottom. "Damn," she muttered as she opened a cupboard and quickly poured the rest of the brandy into a plastic bottle to salvage what she could.

"Sorry," the journalist said, "I just find it hard to think anything we do will help them."

The woman sighed. "It will be hard but there has to be something we can do. Let's start with your idea."

Richard blinked. "Locking them up together?"

She shrugged. "Something like that. I was going to suggest that we leave them here alone while we go shopping with Pedro and Jamie."

The man frowned. "That's sounds like a recipe for getting your house trashed."

The professor sighed voice more. "Perhaps, but we'll never know unless we try."

XXXXX

Matt and Scott wondered about the house, trying to think of something to do that didn't include killing each other. Scott broke the silence, "I wonder why they want us to be alone. I didn't think they'd ever let that happen."

Matt glanced at him, allowing his foul mood to take over. "Maybe they're sick of us after what you did last time."

Scott went red. "Well, learn to knock before you barge into the bathroom and I won't punch you!!" He seized a plastic bottle on the counter and took a swig.

"Learn to lock the door and I won't walk in on you in the shower! What's up?" He added upon seeing Scott frown at the bottle he held in his hands.

"This isn't coke," he explained slowly, taking another sip, "but it's good. Here, try." He handed the bottle to Matt who studied the brown liquid and took a sip, thinking it looked familiar but not remembering where he had seen it.

"You're right," he said appreciatively, licking his lips, "it's nice. I wonder what it is."

Scott shrugged. "Who cares, they'll probably get more when they go out so we can drink it. Hey!" he'd opened the cupboard in search of food. "There's more in black bottles over here, we can share."

Matt nodded, swallowing yet more of the strangely addictive drink. It sounded like a good idea.

XXXXX

Professor Chambers, Richard, Pedro and Jamie all bore the burdens of the shopping as they walked back up the road. Suddenly Jamie stopped short, an alarmed look on his face.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"It's Scott, something's wrong with him." Jamie replied, frowning as he concentrated on his brother's mind.

"What do you mean?" the professor demanded.

"It's – it's his vision, it's gone all blurry and he's confused about something but I can't tell what." The younger twin gritted his teeth, trying even harder to focus. The company hurried back. However, upon opening the door, they found not a scene of something terrible.

They found Matt and Scott sitting on the floor. Kissing.

"What the-?!" Jamie shouted, dropping the bags he carried on the floor. The other three gazed open mouthed. The other boys turned and blinked slowly at them. After a moment, Scott stood up.

"Hey," he said, swaying on his feet unsteadily, voice slurred, "you guys got back real fast."

"Uck," Matt mumbled, also stumbling to his feet, "do we know them?"

"Ah -course we know 'em," Scott answered, taking a few unsteady steps forward. He raised his arm shakily and pointed at the stunned group, "they're the delivery people." The teenagers looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter.

"You're drunk!" Professor Chambers screeched.

"Dr-d-drunk?" Matt stuttered. "We're, um . . . we're not drunk. Weee just had a leetle bit of-of . . . what'd we have, Scotty?"

"Brown stuff . . ."

"Brown stuff!" Matt yelled, brandishing a plastic bottle at them, accidentally letting go of the thing which flew across the room and smacked Richard right in the forehead, prompting the drunk boys to erupt into more giggles.

"Jamie!" Scott slurred, wobbling towards his twin, who stared at him. "Can ya hear it?"

"Hear what?" the younger brother asked in alarm.

"The music . . . come dance with me!" he seized Jamie and started spinning them round and round in circles until he tripped over a discarded bottle on the floor and fell on Matt, laughing and rolling around the room clutching his stomach.

Matt sat up and with a totally serious look on his face said, "Jamie, I don't think this brown stuff is very good for us," he leaned towards the other boy's ear and whispered loudly, "they is looking at us funnyyyyyyy . . . !"

The other boy stared at him, again in all seriousness and replied, "I'm Scott."

Matt blinked. "What?"

"That's Jamie!" he pointed at his still dumbstruck brother standing in the doorway. "And I'm Scott. See?" he made several gestures from his brother to himself. And they lay on the ground laughing once more.

Richard, having finally regained his sense, walked forward and picked Matt up off the ground, flinging him over one shoulder and carrying him up the stairs, as he stared around from his position upside down, crying, "H-hey! Wh-what are you doin'? Put me down! Scotty! I'm being kidnapped!"

Scott snored, having fallen asleep on the floor and not woken up when Pedro seized his left arm and leg, Jamie also grabbing his right arm and leg and he continued sleeping on as they carried him up the stairs. They decided to put them both in Matt's room so Jamie wouldn't have to deal with his brother in the morning.

XXXXX

"Ohhhh . . ." Scott groaned, stumbling into the kitchen, "my head . . ."

Jamie handed him some aspirin and a bottle of water silently. Scott nodded his thanks and chucked the pills into his mouth, swallowing them with a big gulp of water.

"I'm never gonna drink again . . . this sucks!" Matt moaned from the other end of the table, one arm hanging lifelessly on the wood while he propped the other one up on his elbow, leaning heavily on his hand.

"What's with the glum faces? You two were smiling and laughing yesterday!" Richard teased, having got over the initial shock to find the situation rather amusing. He pointed at Scott, "You were even dancing, you were so happy!"

Scott gave him a horrified look.

Richard continued regardless, "I know what'll get you like that again!" He went over to a cupboard and riffled through before pulling out a bottle, "Brandy, boys?"

They both groaned louder and agreed that Richard was evil.


End file.
